Catty Troubles
by Tawreh
Summary: Vermin troubles lead the Titans to get a cat. However, some strange goings-on start happening. Or, erm, going on. Pairings: RobxRae. Rated for some language. Chap. ten up.
1. Decisions

'Right, listen up, Titans!' Robin announced as he entered the recreation room, glancing around at the other Titans with his hands on his hips. Raven looked up from her horror book, then rolled her eyes. Beast Boy turned from the video game he was playing with Cyborg and then back again, but was met with the dismaying sight of his friend throwing his player over the side of a building.

'Booya!' cried Cyborg.

'Oh, wonderful delights, my friend! Well done!' cried the alien girl, Starfire.

'Titans! Listen! Please?' Robin asked again, and once more, the other four didn't turn around and pay attention.

'Oi! YOU LOT! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!' roared Raven from behind her book. Beast Boy turned to Raven.

'Hey, Rae, next time you do that at least warn me, huh?' he whined, rubbing his ears, apparently deafened by the sound.

'Woah, Raven, I never knew you had the ability to get to that high a decibel,' said Cyborg, for once making no sense, despite his words being in pure plain English.

'Uh... Thanks, Raven. Right. Titans. Recently we have had a problem – a vermin problem. You should all know that, especially Beast Boy and Starfire.'

At least BB had the grace to look embarrassed (he had had an unpleasant encounter with a mouse in elephant form whilst chasing Cyborg recently). Starfire merely grinned and replied, 'But the little creatures are so delightful!'

'To you, maybe, Star, but to the rest of us they're a pain,' Robin replied.

'Yeah... So we have vermin troubles, so what?' queried Cyborg, starting to turn back to the video game. 'Player One: Won' was flashing on the screen in big red letters. With one flick of his thumb Cyborg had got rid of that screen and had started a new game. Raven stared menacingly at the half-man half-robot and, when he didn't bat an eyelid, used her telekinesis to switch the game off.

'Hey! Rae, what was that for?!' Cyborg cried, turning to face Raven.

'Robin's still talking. Besides, that game was beginning to bug me. You and Beast Boy have been playing that all day.'

Robin suppressed a grin as Raven spoke. Then he continued, 'So, we need to do something about it. Any ideas?'

'Oh! What if we laid cheese out for the vermin? Then they would become bloated and unable to move,' Starfire offered as an idea.

'Or I could blast them with my sonic cannon,' Cyborg grinned.

'How about we lay poison down?' Raven smirked. Robin groaned; always the one for blood and gore. Well, not quite.

'How about I turn into a cat and eat them all?' Beast Boy grinned, turning into a small green tabby cat.

'Star, that's a good idea, but... Somehow, I don't think it'd work. Cyborg, we just want to get rid of the mice, not an entire wall. And I'm not too sure that Raven would want you stalking in her room anyway.' Raven raised an eyebrow at this. 'Or, erm, any of us for that matter. So no, BB, you're not turning into a cat. Although,' Robin mused, 'A cat _is_ a good idea. How about we go down town tomorrow and get one?'

'Oh, joyous joys!' cried Star. Silence ensued, then, 'But what _is_ a cat?'

Beast Boy demonstrated again, 'One of these!'

'Yes, but not quite so green. And some aren't as affectionate,' Raven kicked BB as he wound himself, cat-style, around her legs. He went rocketing across the room, turning into his normal elf-like form on the way, and bashed into the wall. 'Ow, Rae, that hurt!'

'Yeah, well, you were touching me,' Raven offered as an explanation.

'Oh, wonderful! Then what colour is a cat? Orange, like me, or purple, like Raven? Perhaps blue, like Cyborg?'

'Um,' Robin said. 'Cats ... don't tend to come in those colours, Star. Sorry.'

Star's face fell, then brightened considerably. 'So what should we call this cat?'

Raven blinked. 'Who said the cat was having a name?'

'Aw, come on, Rae, all cats have names,' BB said, grinning. 'I reckon we should call him Beast Boy Junior!'

A chorus of groans came from Raven, Robin and Cyborg. The Tamaran alien looked from one to the other, confused, then cried, 'Oh! I see! Beast Boy will bear the cat himself, and so name it after himself!'

BB sweatdropped, and Cyborg started to roar with laughter. Robin looked apprehensive.

'Um, Star, no. I don't think so. Beast Boy was just being himself. Obsessing that so many girls must love him.'

'Hey!'

'I vote we call him Midnight,' Raven said monotonously. Her eyes never left her book, and for the first time Robin found himself wondering what was so great about the books Raven read. He found himself quickly agreeing with her.

'Midnight's a nice name. I agree.'

'Me too, I guess,' Cyborg said, 'since no-one else is gonna come up with a better name. Especially not him,' he added, pointing a thumb in Beast Boy's direction.

'Now that's not nice, Cy! Right, I go for Midnight too. I'm bored, besides, I have to thrash Cyborg!'

Starfire was silent a moment. 'But how does a cat link to the darkest time of night?'

'It doesn't. It's just a name,' Raven sighed, flicking the page in her book. At the same time she flicked off the video game again, just as BB was about to win a match against Cyborg.

'Oi! What was that for? I was totally about to thrash him, Rae!'

'I told you, that game is boring me.'

'Oh! That is good! A lovely name, then,' Starfire came to her conclusion finally.

'Then it's settled. The cat will be called Midnight,' Robin grinned at his fellow Titans, then sat down on the sofa near Cyborg and Beast Boy, to watch them play.

The pair played well into the night. Somewhere along the line Starfire got up to go, but Raven and Robin stayed on. Robin watching the other two playing the game, and sometimes joining in; Raven to finish her book. It was a long book and she had enjoyed reading it.

Finally Robin got up to go to bed. It was just gone midnight. At just the same time Raven finished her book, closed it with a snap, and stood. Robin was almost out of the room. Raven cast a quick glance at Cy and BB, then rushed after Robin. The leader of the Teen Titans kept the elevator door open for her, like any normal gentleman. He grinned as she stepped into the lift with him, and wrapped her cloak around her small body.

'Cold?' he enquired.

'A bit. And sleepy too,' Raven replied.

Where had Raven's book gone? Robin wondered about this, unconsciously slipping closer to his team-mate. Raven shifted her glance across to him and met his eyes. Well, not quite, because of his eye mask. Not for the first time she wondered why he wore that – and what colour his eyes were underneath the mask.

Robin shifted away uneasily. He hadn't meant to get any closer to her than he already was. Flushing, he looked down at his feet, and didn't notice when Raven stepped out of the lift.

'Robin?'

'Oh. Um, yeah,' he replied. He hadn't noticed that they were at their floor now.

Raven lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. What was going on in Robin's head that left him unable to even concentrate? She didn't know and didn't really want to either. Without another word she glided down the corridor, leaving Robin staring after her.


	2. Next Morning

"Ahhhh! I'll beat you yet, Cy!" Beast Boy complained from his seat on the sofa. Cyborg snorted, "Yeah right, little dude."

"You guys are still at it?" drawled Raven from the doorway as she entered the recreation room. Once more BB turned to face her and lost miserably whilst he wasn't concentrating.

"AAH!!! RAVEN! Why the hell do you do that?!"

"Aah. Beast Boy," mimicked Raven, smirking, "Why the hell do you turn around when I talk?"

Beast Boy snarled and started a new game against Cyborg. Both of them started tapping away furiously at the controls, both desperate to win this match.

Raven drifted over to the kitchen area and made herself a cup of tea. As she was doing this Starfire came in, grinning and practically glowing.

"Good morning friends! What a wonderfully glorious day, is it not?"

"Is there something I missed, Star? It's just like any ordinary day for me," Raven muttered back. Obviously she hadn't been doused with some sort of 'happy powder' over the night, whereas Star appeared to have taken a double dosing. Maybe she had had Raven's, too.

"Hey, Cy, BB, Raven, Star," Robin grinned as he entered the room. His hair was tousled – obviously he hadn't got out his hair gel yet – and he was still in his pyjamas, even though the rest of the team were in their costumes.

"Uh, dude, I think you'd better go get dressed," Cyborg said, blinking at Robin's sudden and messy appearance. A slamming sound reached his ears and he turned around to see BB rapidly beating his character up. "Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't concentrating!"

"Huh? Oh. Oops," grinned Robin, sweatdropping. He turned and ran out of the room, but was almost instantly back – fully changed. "Guys, we're leaving for the mall in twenty minutes, OK? You don't have to come if you don't want to."

From the sofa both Cyborg and Beast Boy threw their controls down and collapsed backwards, snoring. Starfire stared at them, then Robin said, "I reckon we should take Cyborg to his room and plug him in to charge."

Raven volunteered to do it, "I can use my powers to carry him down. Easy."

"I'll go too, and plug him in, then," Robin replied, nodding at how quickly Raven had volunteered.

Together the two of them managed to carry Cyborg to his room, settling him down and plugging him in. On the way back to the rec. room, Robin muttered, "So.. Um.. Are you looking forward to getting a cat?"

"Looking forward to it? As in, happy that we're getting one? Not really. But I'm glad we're getting rid of the damned mice – finally," Raven added. "The mice disturb me when I'm meditating in my room – always scratching at the door, in the walls, it's so annoying."

Robin nodded and climbed into the lift, holding the door open for Raven. After last night's embarrassment he didn't want to lose track of his thinking, so he stared at the red number that marked which floor they were on. Raven didn't stare. She just looked around boredly, carefully avoiding looking at Robin.

Back in the rec. room Robin stared around at the depleted force. BB was asleep on the sofa, drool hanging out of his gob. Cyborg was recharging. Served them right for staying up all night playing video games. Star was over by the toaster, watching toast as it flew out. Every time some toast flew out she made a scrabble to catch it, didn't, and blasted it with her eyes. Then two more slices of bread went in the toaster. The little episode replayed, and again, and again. Robin busied himself with helping Star get some breakfast, while Raven settled about two feet off the ground and started to meditate.

"Azarath ... Metrion ... Zinthos ... Azarath ... Metrion ... Zinthos ..."

Robin looked between the two girls for a moment, trying to decide which one he liked best. In truth he didn't like either better; they were both his friends. But he always acted as though Star was more important, because she was the alien girl and didn't know so many of the things that were natural to them. He looked after her so spent more time with her than with Raven. Maybe if he got to know Raven a little better..

He shook his head and wandered out, taking the elevator to the roof. There he sat, wondering about things – life, saving the city, and being a teenager. It wasn't long before he was joined by Starfire.

"Um.. Robin? When are we to go and get the cat?"

"We can go now, if Raven's alright with it."

"Oh, magnificent! I shall go and tell Raven now!"

Star turned immediately and flew back down to the rec. room, where Raven still hovered in front of the window, concentrating on repeating the words in her head over and over. The little alien girl tapped her shoulder cautiously.

"Raven..?"

"What?!" Raven snapped, standing up gracefully and rounding on Star. "Can't a girl meditate in peace around here?"

Star was a little taken aback, but she replied, "Robin says we may go now."

"Oh, right. Fine," Raven drawled, turning to sweep out the door. "Where is he?"

"He was on the –"

"Roof? No, he's not there now. I can sense it."

"Then I don't know where he is."

Raven sighed, exasperated. A revving of an engine outside told her where the Titan's leader was – on his R-Cycle. They were expected to go into the city on _that_ thing? Raven had never ridden on it, and to the extent of her knowledge neither had Star.

The two girls wandered outside, Starfire in the lead, dancing around as per norm, with Raven tagging along behind, looking thoroughly bored. However, as she neared the R-Cycle, one might have seen something that looked a little like .. Well, perhaps apprehension at the thought of going on that bike.

Her mind was set at ease, however, when Robin called reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you ride on this thing. You can fly along behind if you want to, or we can walk, or we can always take the bus."

"How about we just fly," Raven shrugged, glancing at Star to see what she might say.

"Flying is a marvellous idea! But may we go now, please?"

Robin laughed outright at Starfire's eagerness to leave. He climbed off his bike and replaced the helmet on the bike seat. He was picked up by Starfire, who was flying a few feet above his head, while Raven glided off ahead of the duo. Her cloak was wrapped tightly around her body, showing off her slender form. Her arms were pinned to her sides and she looked perfectly normal – only she was flying and her eyes glowed an eerie white colour.

The journey was short, and the girls landed neatly in a back-alley near to the pet shop. Robin dusted his costume down and Raven glanced down the alley, checking that there was no evil there. There wasn't and she strode away, her feet making no noise, so it was impossible to tell whether she was flying or walking. Robin raced after her, trying to catch up, and Star realised that she wasn't about to catch up by running. So she thought a happy thought – getting a cat – and glided after them.

_Why am I always the one that follows behind my friends?_ Star wondered to herself, gliding to a halt as she caught the pair up and landing safely. _Is it because I am different? Or just because I am too slow?_

Raven heard these thoughts, and glanced at Star. _It's because you're too slow, Star. You spend too much time day-dreaming, _she thought to herself, but didn't share these thoughts with her friend.

The walk to the pet shop was a short one, but it was made longer with people stopping to ask for autographs, photographs or other –graphs. Robin grinned and complied with every request; Star bounced around offering autographs; Raven simply looked bored and refused most requests.

When finally they got to the pet shop Robin turned to face Star.

"Now, Star, there will be many cute animals in this shop. You are not to touch every single pet, do you understand?"

"Yes, Robin," Star replied, trying to peer past him to the parrot sitting in front of the counter. Robin sighed exasperatedly, glanced at Raven, and moved aside to let Starfire rush in. Cries of 'oooh!' and 'aaaah!' and 'oh how adorable!' could be heard as Star rushed all over the shop.

"Robin!" she cried, standing near the back of the shop, and peering into a pen. "Robin, I think I found the ... cat that you are looking for."

"I bet she's found a rat, not a cat," Raven muttered under her breath, turning to look at the reptiles that were stationed near the front of the shop, to give them the warmth they needed. Robin grinned half-heartedly and retreated to the back of the shop, to see what Star had found.

He found her leaning over a small pen with numerous cats playing with each other. Three white cats, one grey, five black, two tortoiseshell, one tabby and one Siamese. They were obviously from different litters. Robin grinned down at them, and thought about being able to prove Raven wrong.

Starfire reached down and picked up the smallest black cat. She cuddled him close to her chest, grinning, and asked him, "Would you like to be my new friend, little black cat that will kill the vermin in the tower of the Titans?"

Robin tickled the underside of the cat's chin, and he purred, kneading Star's costume. Star giggled, and asked Robin, "May we keep him?"

"Sure, why not? This one will be Midnight, then."

Starfire cradled the cat, carrying him over to the counter. Robin searched around the shop for things such as cat litter and food, toys and a bed. Raven glanced up every so often from a large snake, staring at the cat disdainfully.

Soon Robin had paid for all the items for the cat. 'Midnight' was put into a cardboard carrying box that the Boy Wonder carried, and the girls took some of the pet supplies each. There were three bags, each emblazoned with the words 'Pets R Us' – the name of the small shop.

Starfire was about to fly away when they got out of the shop when she realised that she could not carry Robin.

"Oh no, what should I do?"

"Here, take these bags, Starfire, and I'll carry Robin," Raven offered. When Starfire insisted that Raven take the bags and _she_ carried Robin, Raven went up in flames and yelled, "I SAID _I_ WOULD TAKE ROBIN!" A fire hydrant burst near to where the trio stood, and Raven glared at it before using telekinesis to replace it and stem the flow of water.

People around muttered and pointed at Raven. Starfire, who now looked very scared, squeaked, "OK!" and took the bag from Raven. Still slightly angry at Star, Raven rose into the air, grabbed Robin's shoulders with perhaps a little more force than she meant to, and glided away. Starfire flew after her, keeping behind her friends so as not to anger Raven any more.

--------------------

**a/n **

Thanks all for your reviews, love you guys (and girls) 3

I took heed of Emerald's suggestions, which were to change the text from 'blah' to "blah" (although I'm not very used to that, but still xD), and to make the cat black. XD So The cat is black, called Midnight, and all.

Oh, to Azrial Saotome, maybe they should have waited to name the cat ... but we named all our cats before we got them. Oo


	3. On The Roof

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would have Raven and Robin as a pair. Cyborg would be blasted off the screen. Terra would be dead. Oh, and I'd own all the Teen Titans stuff. But I don't. So obviously – yep you guessed it, I don't own TT.

**Author's thingy**: I just realised that in the second chapter they were gonna go to the mall ...but then they went to an ordinary shop! Oo Weird. Um. Yeah. On with the story ...

I just realised that I never set ages for this story. O.o I think ... BB is 16, Raven, Robin and Star are 17 and Cyborg ish 18 nearly 19. Now I swear on with the story ...

The trio flew home in stony silence.

As soon as they touched down, Raven took off again, not helping with the bags or the cat. Robin craned his neck back, watching the Goth-girl glide up to the roof and disappear over the edge of it. He sighed, and found himself wondering about Raven again. He had the sudden urge to scale the wall after her, hold her in his arms and ask what was wrong. But Robin, being Robin, took some of the bags from Starfire and started to walk up the path that lead to the front door of the tower.

Star carried the kitten, crooning softly, and carried one bag in her other hand. She couldn't wait to get Midnight inside and introduce him to the cooker, toaster, blender, television, games console, stereo system...

Meanwhile, on the roof, Raven sat in her meditative pose – but didn't meditate. Instead her thoughts wandered to Robin. Why had she been so insistent that she carry Robin back to the Tower? Lowering her head to rest in her hands, Raven let her eyelids drop and she sank back into her mind, thinking. Just... Thinking about stuff in general. Something ate away at her when she looked at Robin, or when he was close. But she didn't know what it was, exactly. Maybe she would have to confront her emotions about it, but right now she didn't want to risk coming into contact with her father, Trigon.

Back in the rec. room BB was still snoring, but the television had been switched off. _Odd,_ thought Robin, _didn't we leave that on?_ He shrugged, and turned back to Starfire, grinning.

''Star, I think you should let Midnight explore by himself. He might not want to meet the toaster – NO! NOT THE MICROWAVE!'' Robin cried, just as Star opened the door for the microwave and set the cat down inside.

"What is the matter, friend Robin?"

"Don't put a cat into the microwave!"

"Why not?"

"...Because you could cook it alive. And that won't be pleasant."

"Yes, you're right. Come on, cat Midnight, come and meet friend Beast Boy!"

Grinning, Starfire carried the black kitten over to BB, snoring lightly on the sofa. Robin smiled, and wandered out of the room. Gently Star put the cat on the back of the sofa, and of his own accord Midnight jumped down and on top of BB, waking him instantly.

"AAAH! RAVEN!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Beast Boy yelled, thrashing around. Then he saw two huge eyes staring at him – two huge green eyes, but they weren't surrounded by the orange skin and red hair of Starfire. They were surrounded by – oh, God, that was black _fur_, and whiskers, and a wet little nose and...

"Awww, he's so cute! Starfire, is this Midnight?" When Starfire nodded happily, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down, BB sat up with the cat in his lap. Stroking the Titan's new pet on the head, the little green elf-boy-thing cooed incessantly down at Midnight. Then Midnight did the unexpected and reached out and clawed BB's face, cutting his cheek. Of course BB did the expected and leapt up, yelling, and the kitten fell to the floor. In a panic, Beast Boy transformed from his normal form to dog, to eagle, to gorilla, then to kitten. He sat there licking his paw to wash his face, over and over, whilst Midnight stared at him, fascinated.

Then BB changed back to his normal form. Starfire just noticed how cute BB looked in his uniform, even though he was sitting there looking all-too-sorry for himself, holding his cheek and moaning softly.

"HEY! Did you see that, Star?! That cat just grinned wickedly at me! I swear to it, he is _not_ a normal cat!!"

"Well, friend Beast Boy, then what is he?" Starfire asked, looking over at Midnight, who was now crouched on the sofa. He looked perfectly normal to Starfire.

"He could be some form of mutated ... zombie, or a ninja fighter in disguise," Beast Boy started to make stuff up on the spot.

Meanwhile, Robin wandered aimlessly around the tower, not really doing anything in particular. He didn't count the amount of times he passed the girl's rooms, but he knew he passed Raven's door more. In fact there was a brief period where he stood outside her door, wanting to knock and see if she was alright. Yet he was scared of seeing what she would do. So he didn't go in.

Wondering why the hell he wanted to suddenly see what the inside of Raven's room was like, Robin turned abruptly and marched up to the roof. It was his favourite spot in all the Tower, because he could look out across the bay and the sparkling waters. It was beautiful at dawn, when the water was lit up and dazzled. _Just like Raven's eyes,_ Robin found himself thinking as he closed the door leading onto the roof.

Then – _Oh, God. _Robin stopped and was about to go back downstairs when a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. How had Raven moved that quickly? Wincing, Robin turned, to find Raven standing there, her cloak billowing around her petite form. Robin flushed, and looked away, not wanting to become lost in Raven's eyes. Raven flushed as well, but did not turn away; instead she did the unexpected and moved her hand to Robin's jaw, gently moving his face back so they were staring at each other.

"Raven..."

"Robin."

Robin was hesitant, but Raven was upfront. Indeed she had been thinking a lot about what would happen if Robin would come up here. She had prepared a whole speech for him – telling him her greatest desire (to be with him, of course) – and how much she loved him. But now, staring at his eyes through the eye mask, she found that all words were lost to her and she couldn't say a word. Silently, she turned and floated away to the other side of the roof.

"Um... Raven. About earlier..."

"Forget it. It was a mistake on my behalf."

"....Alright." Then, after a moment's pause, Raven felt Robin getting closer to her. Shivering she wrapped her cloak around her, stopping it flapping in the breeze. She had expected Robin to come up beside her, and talk with her. But no; he was behind her, and his arms were wrapping around her gently, and he was resting his head on her shoulder.

"Raven." This time there was no hesitation in Robin's voice. Raven shut her eyes tightly and squeezed her arm, to see if she was dreaming. No.. She wasn't. How was her greatest dream coming true in such a short space of time? Slowly the Titan turned in Robin's arms, and found his eyes boring into hers.

Flushing, it was Raven's turn to look away, but Robin repeated her earlier action and gently gripped her jaw, turning her to face him. Then, just as slowly, he lowered his head to hers, and their lips met briefly.

Warmth shot through Raven's body, leaving her tingling for a moment after she had been kissed. Her first kiss.. Blushing furiously now, Raven unhooked Robin's arms, and stepped away.

"How's the cat?"


	4. Thoughts

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans, otherwise Raven and Robin would sooo be together, Cyborg would have vanished off the face of the earth and Starfire would be ... not as popular as she is. Oh, and I'd not be writing this if I owned them. xB

I don't own the song 'I Know Him So Well' either. I was listening to it and I thought it fitted in very nicely with the story. There will be plenty more songs coming up later because I have loads that fit the story. XD Lyrics will be such as this: _'Blah di blah'_. It's a bit different to thoughts. xP

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all your reviews so far =D This is my first story, so ... yes. xB Thanks for all your support n.n

Oh, and the quick 'How's the cat' thing at the end of the last chapter ... That was just a little bit of humour on my behalf since I often do that in an awkward situation, come out with a load of nonsense. And since Raven and I are similar(-ish)..

* * *

Five teenagers sat on a round green sofa, staring at the coffee table, where a small black kitten sat, staring at each of them in turn.

One teen sat slightly away from the rest, paying no attention to the cat.

Another teen glared at the cat.

The third teen clapped their hands delightedly every time the cat moved.

Yet another teen sat back with their arms folded.

The last teen stared nonchalantly at the cat.

Raven twirled her foot in a circle, thinking about earlier on. Her arms were also folded, just like Robin's, who sat at the next to her. Raven refused to look up at him, knowing that if she did she would start blushing profusely and the other Titans would probably guess what had happened earlier. Damn Robin! Why had he done that?

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Raven didn't have time to scan the other's thoughts. If she had scanned Robin's she would have found he was thinking the same, whilst trying to pay close attention to the cat. _Why did I do it?_ was the one thought that kept running through the Boy Wonder's head, continuously.

His chain of thought was interrupted, however, when Starfire jumped up and down and clapped her hands gleefully as the cat peed on the table. Beast Boy, still glowering at the cat, yelled "EWWWW!" and scuttled over the back of the sofa. "I am _so_ not cleaning that up!"

"Oh yes you are, little green," Cyborg said, hauling BB back over the sofa and plonking him down on the seat again. 'Little green' scrunched his nose up, and replied, "No way. Star can do it. If she can be brave enough to put my pants in the washer then I think she can clean cat pee up."

There was general uproar at this – mainly from Cyborg and BB, of course. Cyborg questioning BB's plan ("Why should a lady have to clean it up?! Besides you've been a cat, so you can clean it up!") and BB yelling as Cyborg tried to force him to clean it up ("No! Please!! I'll give up games for a month if I don't have to clean it up!").

Finally Robin sighed and stood up, wandering over to the kitchen to get a paper towel from the dispenser. As he put the cloth on the table to soak the pee up, BB and Cyborg both stopped their bickering and chorused "EWWWW!!". Starfire applauded again, saying that Robin had "done a wondrous and brave thing that only a real man-species could do". Meanwhile Beast Boy was trying to insist that the cat had smirked at him again.

"I'm gonna go to my room," Raven droned, standing up from her position on the couch, from where she had not moved since coming down from the roof ten minutes after Robin had left. And naturally Robin glanced after her and felt his face lighting up, so he grabbed the soaking towel and raced towards the kitchen area, to dispense of the towel. By the time he had turned around again, Raven had wandered off and was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe kitten Midnight would care to join us in a friends night of movie-watching," suggested Star, looking down at Midnight again. BB pulled a face but agreed, and Cyborg grinned.

"Yeah man, that's a cool idea! Who's up for getting the movies?"

Beast Boy jumped up, yelling "I'm in!", and Star giggled and raised her hand too.

"What about you, Rob?"

"I think I'll sit this one out, thanks," Robin muttered. "Someone has to look after the cat." _And Raven,_ he added as an afterthought, but didn't say anything. Cyborg shrugged.

"Alright, your choice. But don't blame us if we don't get anything you wanna watch."

"Sure, whatever. Just make sure you get a ho- action movie. Any sort," Robin had been about to say 'horror'. Why? He wasn't into that stuff. But he knew Raven liked it. BB looked at his leader oddly.

"You OK, man?"

"Fine. Absolutely fine."

Beast Boy exchanged glances with Cyborg but again the half-robot shrugged and the three headed out. "Just tell Raven where we've gone, yeah, Rob?" Cyborg called over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Sure.." Robin muttered, turning back to the cat and sitting, head on his hands.

It was a few moments before Robin realised the cat wasn't there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ravens sat in her room, meditating quietly. She had left her door open so she could hear anything that was going on downstairs, and she had heard Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire leave. _Great. Another movie night – and left alone with a cat. And Robin, _Raven concluded thoughtfully. As she thought of Robin a tingle went down her spine.

_'Looking back I could have played it differently,  
__Won a few more moments – who can tell?  
__But it took time to understand men,  
__But now at least I know I know him well.'_

Raven's eyes sprang open. Why was she thinking about Robin in that way? And why did she get the distinct impression that her thoughts were being scanned? Looking around her dark room, Raven saw nothing immediately, but then a black shape cannoned into her, knocking her back on her bed.

"Unf!" was all Raven uttered, sprawled on her back, her hood off and her cape awry. It took her a moment or two to realise that there was no need for panic. Not that she'd panicked, anyway. It was just Midnight, snoozing on her stomach. Gently the girl tried to move the cat, but as soon as the cat was put on the bed he woke up and sprang back onto her lap.

"Um, cat, you're in my room. You should _not _be in my room."

Midnight looked up at her with big green eyes, and Raven was reminded spookily of Beast Boy. She frowned, then got the impression that someone – or some_thing_ – was reading her thoughts again. But there was no-one else there, and no other Titan could read thoughts.

"OK, cat, you're freaking me out now. So can you go away? There are mice that can be your lunch, you know."

Still the cat purred on her lap, and Raven had to use her telekinetic powers to move him away from her. But the cat resisted slightly, pushing against Raven's thoughts. Confused, Raven let the cat drop outside her door and shut it with her mind before the feline could get in.

Peace at last. Raven returned to thinking and her thoughts wandered, but every new thought she came up with led back to Robin.

_'Wasn't it good (oh so good),  
Wasn't he fine (oh so fine),  
Isn't madness he can't be mine,  
But in the end he needs a little bit more than me (more),  
__Security - he needs fantasy and freedom,  
I know him so well.'_

_Why?!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ah-hah! There you are! ...What are you doing outside Raven's room?" Robin wondered aloud, grabbing the cat from behind. He grinned down at the little kitten, scratching his tummy, and heard a noise that surprised him somewhat.

"AARGH!"

That yell came from Raven's room – definitely. Robin frowned and let the cat drop to the floor, allowing Midnight to scamper off and away. Tentatively, Robin knocked on Raven's door.

* * *

**Author's Thingy**: Bwah-hah. Another cliff-hanger. :B What will happen when Raven hears the knocking? And will this story _ever_ return to the humorous thing I had planned originally? Read on to find out.

Ok, so I'm kinda submitting too many chapters. This is what happens when inspiration hits you. I wrote all this in just over an hour so if it's crappy .. don't blame me xB


	5. Freaks

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I still don't own the Teen Titans. However I think it's safe to say that I own Midnight.

I don't own the song 'I Know Him So Well' either. I'm including some more of those lyrics because I think they are fantastic, and I didn't manage to fit them all in the last chapter xD

**Author's Note**: Ah hah! I have figured out what Midnight is! ...Well he's a cat, but yes. There's more to it than just that – of course. So read on, find out, and see what Midnight really is!!

And I was scanning through the story a moment ago ...There were thirteen kittens in the pet shop. Oooh. Freeekeeeee..

And damnit. I had one reason for Raven freaking out. And now I have another, and I don't know which one to use. [xX]

* * *

Raven froze in her thoughts. Damn! Robin was standing just outside her door! Panic crossed her features for the first time in a long time. She gripped her head in her hands, fingers running through her hair and making it stick out. Her eyes were wide, and try as she might, Raven could not get a grip of her self-control again. What could she say?

_Nothing. I can't say a thing._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Raven? Raven! Are you alright? Let me in!" Robin banged at the door again. Still no reply. The cat was nowhere to be seen, either, so Robin figured it would be best if he went in. Gently he knocked again, but said nothing. No reply and that was about the seven hundred thousandth time he had knocked. Well, not quite, but close enough. With that Robin made his mind up and, positioning himself parallel to the door, started to pull it open.

Surprisingly it was easy to open. What met Robin's eyes was something that he hadn't expected. Raven was curled up in a tight ball on the bed, obviously in pain, or panicking – or something.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

So cold. Wrapped up tightly in her cloak, Raven shivered, despite it being somewhere during August. Or was it September? She didn't look at the calendar much. There was a presence in her room as well, a remnant of the cat. But how? He was just an ordinary cat; she was sure. Cyborg would have picked something up, but he hadn't.

So why was she reacting so strangely to this cat? Was she allergic? But Raven wasn't allergic to anything as far as she was aware. She had known cats on Azarath, although they were slightly different. Taking a huge shuddering breath Raven curled even tighter, but found her body being prised open from the curled up position.

Robin circled his arms around her, warming Raven almost instantly. The shivering stopped and she relaxed in his arms, aware of his presence and how close he was. She was aware of his breath on her neck, and how his hands clasped together in front of her, circling around her. She didn't know how he had got one arm under her small frame.

What she was aware of was how her hands went up to Robin's. Raven touched his hands lightly, fingering his fingers, then gently unclasped them.

_'No one in your life is with you constantly,  
No one is completely on your side,  
And though I'd move my world to be with him,  
Still the gap between us is too wide.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin let go reluctantly, moving away from Raven's body. She seemed more at ease now, and he was happy to leave her. Besides, it sounded like Cyborg, BB and Starfire were back now, so it would probably be a good idea to go downstairs and meet them. He would explain he had been chasing Midnight. But in order to make that more realistic he had to find the cat.

Didn't prove that hard to do. Midnight had sneaked in through the partially open door and was sitting by it now, almost invisible in the darkness. If it weren't for those green eyes he would not have been seen.

Carefully, Robin scooped the cat up in his arms, and slid out of the door, only turning back once to see Raven relaxed on her bed. Closing the door the Titan's leader turned down the corridor to wander back to the rec. room, to meet his friends.

"Ah! There he is! Robin, we got loads of movies, Star couldn't decide what one to pick!" Beast Boy cried as Robin came through the door with Midnight clasped in his hands.

"Well of course not, Beast Boy, for there are so many good videos there. I could not have chosen just one," Starfire explained.

Robin grinned at Star, then faced Cyborg, who was struggling under mountains of junk food.

"His fault," Cyborg muttered, pointing a foot in the direction of Beast Boy.

"MY fault?! YOU chose half of those sweets! It SO was not my fault!"

"Oh yeah? How many of these sweets are suitable for veggies, huh? Nearly all of them!"

"So? That doesn't mean that I chose 'em all!"

"Sure does, little green!"

"Guys, guys, shut up, we've got the sweets and popcorn and that's all that matters," Robin tried to console the other boys, who were sending sparks at each other. "Besides, it looks like Midnight doesn't like you lot yelling."

"Of course! Cyborg and Beast Boy, we must not disturb the little cat," Starfire cooed, floating over to where Robin set Midnight down on the floor.

"I tell you that cat is not a real cat," Beast Boy muttered darkly, putting the videos down. He glowered at the little black cat, then threw himself down on the sofa.

"So, who's up for some games before the big movie night?"

"Not me."

A familiar voice at the door had all the Titans turn around, not just Beast Boy this time. Raven stood there, glaring at the little green elf, as if daring him to switch on the games console. BB seemed to cotton on.

"Eh-heh, me neither! What a coincidence, hey?" He grinned, sweat dropping.

"Of course.." Raven muttered, arms folded as she walked through the room. No emotion showed in her face, but this was of course to be expected, since she could not show any emotion anyway.

"I don't think I'm up for games, either," Robin muttered. "We'd miss the movies."

"We could not have that! We must not play games before the staying-in get-together movie-night!" Starfire prattled off, sounding shrilly and shocked, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Is it just me or did that cat just shake his head?" Cyborg said, blinking in confusion at the little creature.

"You too? Cyborg, I thought you were one of the team that _wasn't_ delusional ..." Raven muttered, taking her place on the sofa. With the grace of someone who has had a lot of practise, the Goth took out a book from under her cloak and crossed her legs under her, readying herself for a session of reading.

"Wha-? Hey, now Raven, if I was one that isn't delusional, that obviously means that –"

"Save it for another time, Cyborg. You're one of _his_ kind, now," Raven murmured silkily, nodding her head at Beast Boy.

"Dude! Alright!" BB cried, jumping up and down, while Cyborg looked dejected.

"Um, I mean, I didn't just see the cat shake his head... Of course not..."

"Cyborg, shut up."

"I ain't taking orders from you, little missy," Cyborg began threateningly, but Starfire and Robin stopped him.

"Cyborg! No!" The two Titans yelled at the same time.

The cat just watched each of them in turn, a small grin crossing it's features. There was no-one to see it, though, as they were all busy with their own thing: Raven, reading; Starfire and Robin, attempting to suppress Cyborg; Beast Boy, dancing around like the hooligan he was, and yelling if "anyone wants some music on".

Yes, the cat had shaken his head just beforepaw (ah haha, get it? Beforepaw? Beforehand? Ah, forget it...). Yes, the cat _had _smirked at Beast Boy earlier in the day. Yes, the cat _had_ read Raven's thoughts and resisted her attempts to remove him from her room earlier... Yes, the cat was not normal.

So what was he?

* * *

**I'm back**: bwah haha, it's me again xB You can't escape...

It's taken me a few days to get this chapter done. I kinda did most of it on the same day as the last chapter but then I had to go and I'm such a procrastinator I didn't bother finishing it so I've just finished it in the last half-hour. Hehe. [gigglesnort]

Do continue to review. I'm still amazed at just how many I have had so far. Oh...

Teentitan(), there IS a 'u' in 'colour'. Just because you're American and I'm not, that doesn't mean I have to spell it in the same way as you do, thank you very much. But otherwise. Yes. Thanks for your reviews.


	6. Morning

**Disclaimer**: Midnight's mine. Much as I want her to be, Raven's not. Oh. Neither is anything else in this story.

But Midnight's mine. Ohhhh yes, Midnight's mine.

**Author's Note**: OK um ... so it's a long time since I updated this isn't it sweatdrop but ... here's another update. You can always tell when I'm about to update. I read my last chapter through again so I can get a feel for the story. xD

Oh yeah. I FEEL SO DEPRIVED. -sobs- I haven't seen an episode of Teen Titans since August. I haven't even seen the new series. I TOLD you that it'd be on when I couldn't watch it (almost as soon as I come home, or just before, and at the weekend when I tend to be out). DAMN TOONAMI.

* * *

**Raven's View**

That night was quite boring.

Ten minutes into the first movie, all the Titans except for Starfire had figured it had been a bad idea to let the orange alien choose the movies.

"Animal Farm" wasn't _quite_ what they had expected.

"Starfire... Can we _please _turn it off, now?" Beast Boy asked, stifling a yawn. Cyborg stuffed a sweet into the little green boy's mouth, shutting him up.

"Be quiet. Look. It's getting quite good. The pigs can talk!" Cyborg hissed. Raven rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and legs, and flicked a foot, irritated. To her surprise, Robin was almost asleep next to Starfire. And to her shock, Starfire was resting her head on Robin's, but was perfectly attentive to the movie.

Raven huffed. _Starfire_ was taking _her _Robin away.

_Wait... Did I just call Robin mine?_ How come Raven kept thinking about Robin protectively? Was it something to do with the way he had held her earlier? Just thinking about that made Raven's cheeks burn. The sound of a light bulb bursting came from the kitchen. The empath silently cursed.

The movie took about an hour and a half up of the night. It was only half past ten when it finished, but Star decided she was too tired to watch anything else, and retired for the night saying that she would "fall asleep by counting the sheep that the black pig did not kill aimlessly".

In her mind, Raven was relatively glad about this. It meant that Starfire was away from Robin and her thoughts could relax. It also meant that there would be another half-decent movie on tonight. Perhaps BB or Robin would choose.

"Hey, Rae, wanna choose a movie?" Cyborg asked, completely snapping Raven's train of thought. So much for one of the others choosing.

**Robin's View**

The next morning dawned bright. The sky was clear and tinted yellow-blue, the sun rising over Jump City quietly. No birds lived on the Titan's island, so there was no bird to wake any of them.

But one of them was always up at the crack of dawn, no matter what time of year it was. This Titan would wake at five in the summer, but would not rise until seven in the winter. It was his way of tying in with the world outside, sort of.

And every morning dawned the same routine for this Titan. He would dress, his costume tight against his body. Then he would comb and gel his hair, giving it the sleek look it always has. Then he would make his way to the training room, ready to train, and ready for the day ahead.

"Hyah!" Robin cried as he leapt at the punch bag. Forget punching it. At the moment he had a little bit of frustration to vent before he went up to breakfast. His dreams often contained some hidden emotion, and he didn't like to show many emotions. But unlike Raven, he was capable of showing them.

Raven. She was why he was here now; he had to vent out rage that she wasn't his. His? Why did he call her his? It wasn't correct, to a degree. Raven was just a team-mate. So why did he always feel more protective of her than of the others? Why had his dreams started to become infatuated with images of the dark Goth girl?

Confusion was an emotion Robin was familiar with. As was anger, and fear. But resent wasn't a feeling he often felt and he was now confused, angry and fearful all at once. _I resent that she isn't mine. I'm confused because I don't know why I feel this. And I'm angry because... I don't know. Why, though? Why am I feeling this?_

**Starfire's View**

Starfire, unlike her ferocious leader, didn't get up at dawn. Not all the time, anyway. She was always up at nine in the morning, dressed and sunny. Never yet had she awoken angry, upset, or with any negative emotion in her mind, for that matter. It was always happy, ecstatic or plain naïve.

This morning Starfire had woken up happy. Life! She was still alive. An optimist, that was what Star was. She had chosen the movie last night, and managed to watch the whole thing with her head on Robin's shoulder. Did that mean he liked her? Perhaps he did. She certainly liked him!

Starfire squealed, looking at herself in the mirror that she had in her room. Her hands clasped in front of her and face grinning, Starfire looked quite pretty. Too bad Robin didn't think so.

But hey! Starfire didn't know that. She didn't care if he didn't like her. In fact she was fairly positive that he did like her (can you feeeeeel the positive viiiiiibes?) and that perhaps, one day, he'd confess his love for her. Like she wanted to, sometime soon.

Brushing her long vibrant red hair, Starfire hummed happily to herself. Her foot tapped the tune of a song she had heard Beast Boy playing a while ago. Something happy, of course. What was it? Frowning, Starfire tried to remember, but finished brushing her locks before she could think of the song title – or even the artist.

**Beast Boy's View**

Morning. Rise and shine. _Ughhhh._

Beast Boy stirred groggily in his sheets, kicking at them. "No. Not the light. Not the liiiight..." he muttered as the curtains blew open. Why did he always leave his window open? The wind blew, the curtains flapped and the sun came streaming through them.

_Perhaps I should redecorate. Or at least move my bed. Or even just close the window once in a while... _BB wondered to himself as he kicked the sheets off and sat on the edge of his bed, lapping sleepily and rubbing his eyes.

He looked around his room, still slightly groggy, and yelped at the shadow of one of his stuffed toys.

"Calm down, BB, it's just a stuffed toy .."

Calming himself, Beast Boy yawned and checked the time. Half ten. Damn! He was up early! Resisting the urge to throw himself back on his bed (knowing he'd go back to sleep and probably stay that way until gone ten the next day), Beast Boy staggered to his feet and tottered about the room, collecting various parts of uniform from various parts of bedroom.

"Breakfast, I think."

Beast Boy's face lit up considerably. Breakfast! First meal of the day – first helping of tofu of the day. This helped the little green man to speed up a little, and he was soon out of his door. A little down the corridor he could hear the alien girl Starfire humming a tune to herself. Instantly Beast Boy placed it.

**Starfire's View**

_Good Vibrations! Of course! That's what the song is! _Starfire thought to herself as she tickled Midnight under the chin. "Morning, little cat that makes a vibration in it's throat."

* * *

Fnar. Well. That's another chapter. Perhaps there'll be another one soon. Perhaps there'll be another one later. Enjoy that.

Um. The whole point in me and the whole loads of different wake ups is to show the difference in the three titans. oo It's a little odd granted. But I liked it. It gave me a change to ... I dunno. Get back into the swing of things.

Enjoy.


	7. Quoth The Raven, Nevermore

**Disclaimer**: Midnight, as stated before, is mine. Teen Titans, and everything related to it (much as I would like it to be) is / are not mine.

**Author's Note**: Where is everyone? ;.; Normally I get about seven reviews per chapter ...but I think I've had two for chapter six. Did you all lose faith in me? ...If so I'm sorry o.0

Cliché, cliché, cliché. Here comes Nevermore. Lmao. The voices of Raven's emotions will be displayed as such: _"Speech "._

* * *

Raven's View 

_Bloody cat._ Raven kicked it away for the umpteenth time that day, after having it wind around her legs and almost trip her up. It was relatively annoying, having that cat constantly mewing around her. What did it want? Food? Water? No – Midnight had enough of those things. And BB and Star were around to give it attention. So why did it keep hanging around Raven?

And another thing. Why did Raven always feel that her mind was being penetrated when she looked at the cat and met his eyes?

_Get lost. I don't want you around,_ Raven thought, mentally hissing the words to the cat. She could have sworn that she heard the words '_I'll be back_' from the cat's mind as it ran around a corner, tail high in indignation.

Raven was left staring after the cat, dumbfounded. For the first time in a long time, Raven would have to consult the inner her – those 'other Ravens' that resided in her mind. Those in the place called Nevermore.

It wasn't a magic mirror. It wasn't even a looking glass. It was a portal into Raven's mind. She had reason to believe that anyone who did not truly trust themselves, or even know themselves properly – perhaps had a hidden emotion – would be able to access their own mind through this mirror. Not once had she tried it, though. There had never been anyone she'd pulled through the entrance to her mind, either.

So it was with great resent that Raven wandered back to her room from the corridor she had been standing in (had she taken time to notice, she would have seen that she were standing in the corridor that led to Starfire's room). It wasn't far but Raven took a different route from the direct one, since she did not want to confront her emotions. She didn't like to on a normal day. But now that she was feeling so bitter, angry and even resentful, Raven didn't dare to think what was going on inside her own head.

Robin's View 

It was a long time since the leader of the Teen Titans had sat down and enjoyed himself. After training for two hours after dawn that day, Robin was in dire need of a relaxation period. He always worked hard, but never played hard. Perhaps that was why he didn't resist when Cyborg said that Robin was going to play against him at Banjo Twooie.

"I'll get you, Robin! You didn't defeat me for nothing," Cyborg complained after Robin defeated him on the submarine multi-player game. The score was tied; seven all. Robin grinned and elbowed Cyborg.

"Don't think so. I'm great at the bumblebee level."

"You're going DOWN, man, you're going DOWN."

"Nu-uh. No I'm not."

Every so often Beast Boy would show up. During these brief periods of time, he would switch in to play against one of his team mates or the other. Often he lost, and the score would be brought up by one for Robin, or brought up by one for Cyborg.

Two hours they played BT. Two long hours.

Raven's View 

Nevermore was ... somewhat dusty.

No, honest. There was dust everywhere. As Raven wandered along to the first door, she noticed that the ground was slightly darker, as well. And the small ravens that were normally there ... well, they weren't there.

"Hopefully Joy's world will be a little better," Raven wondered aloud. Her thoughts wandered, and she walked along the path without making sure she knew where she was going. But she had been this way too many times. She knew the way by heart. Could walk it in pitch dark, blindfolded, hands tied behind back. Backwards. Nevermore.. She knew it almost as well as she knew the colour black. As well as the lines on the palm of her hand.

But as Raven entered Joy's world she noticed something. Where was the pink, the yellow, the bright sky? The flowers? They weren't there. Nothing was there. It was all ... shrivelled, and dead.

"Joy..?" Raven called, tentatively, already knowing that she would not answer.

_I wonder where she is? ..Wait. I wonder where _I_ am._

It was strange, thinking about herself in third person. Raven stopped for a moment, thinking about that, but finally gave it up – the matter was far too confusing.

Wandering through Joy's world, Raven wondered what would befall her in the land of Timid. The maze – would that still be there? Would the two guards still be there, with faces like the masks of theatre and the swords?

But somehow, even before Raven had exited Joy's world, she knew that Timid would still be there. So would the maze, and perhaps even the guards. But Timid would not help Raven fight the guards. Brave would not be there, either, if Raven guessed correctly.

Sure enough, as Raven stepped through the portal leading to Timid's world and the maze, a grey shape materialised besides her. Raven's face registered no shock; it was customary for Timid to appear like this, like a shape in the mist. Actually ... Why was this mist here?

"Timid. Perhaps you could give me some answers?"

_"Answers to what, Raven?"_

"You know full well. Where is Joy? What has come of Nevermore? Where did this mist come from, first?"

_"Raven, have I been happy in life?"_

"Timid. You're never happy," Raven answered, diverting her eyes. Her arms were akimbo and she had a determined expression on her face. Confidence.

_"Raven. You know what I mean. Have I been happy in life?"_

"...No. No, I have not."

_"You think that your life is always a misery. Don't you?"_

"Well..."

"Raven, you need to express your feelings. Just a little. A little bit of expression won't make things explode, you know."

"But –"

"Raven, I think you need someone else in your life, too. You can't live alone. Have you ever noticed how much happier Beast Boy and Cyborg look together? How much happier Starfire looks when she is with Robin?"

"Yes, but .... What about Robin? You've not mentioned that he looks happy."

_"Raven, you're forgetting that we can see through you. We _are_ you. Therefore, we see what you see, feel what you feel."_

"Of course you do. You're my emotions."

"And have you noticed how, when you're around Robin, he lights up? How he is generally a lot happier? We don't just act as feelings; we feel emotions, too."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, I'm saying that..."

Timid broke off. She turned suddenly shy, as she normally was. Her face fell, and she turned.

_"Come. I must lead you through this maze..."  
_

* * *

Um ... Just so you know ... I didn't mean that Cyborg and Beast Boy are gay XD I just mean that they're best friends. I thought I'd best point that out to you all :P  
  
Otherwise. Please review. Lmao.  



	8. The Cat

**Disclaimer**: Guess. I don't own Teen Titans. However I do own Midnight.

**Author's Note**: Replies to reviews. Yay.

**Wild Spirit of Darkness2**: thanks (: I really appreciate that. And I don't think it's a bad thing ...at all.

**Springsprite**: Um. Well. The cat is a sort of magical creature... But in a way, not. And no, it's not trying to take over Raven's mind ....although admittedly I have no idea why Raven's not expressing any form of joy at the moment. Wait. No. I've just had inspiration. I KNOW WHY.

**Alex**: Happy now? XB

**Taiba**: Lmao. What can I say? BbxRae ew, too. But we all have our own tastes.

**Chickiidoo**: The cat ... is a cat ... but not a cat ... eh.

**YojimbosBlade**: I know now. Thanks to Springsprite asking that ....I know.

* * *

Robin's View

The Tower was unnaturally quiet. OK, so it was the middle of the night. But often in the middle of the night the other two male Titans were up playing on the Gamestation or Midnight was miaowing, or even Starfire was humming and listening to music in her room. True, the sound generally didn't carry very well, since the walls were thick and there were many doors and ...

Well, OK, so Robin wasn't sleeping. And the distinct lack of noise didn't help. Neither did the warm fuzzy black shape that was Midnight, curled up on his legs. Which meant Robin couldn't get up and go to the loo, like he needed too.

"Come on, cat, move..." Robin muttered, knowing full well the cat was asleep. After all, cats don't generally snore when they're awake, do they?

However, as if by magic, the snoring stopped and the cat floated off Robin's legs. Yes, floated. Robin stared at this phenomenon, watching the cat float, stretching a paw luxuriously, away from Robin's legs. The cat _floated_. As in, stayed in the same position, levitated and moved.

Robin blinked, then the overwhelming urge to go to the bathroom overtook him, and he got out of bed, and scurried down the hall to the bathroom.

Raven's View

"So, Timid... Where's Joy? If I'm not feeling any happy emotions, or 'good' emotions, that means she's not here. So where is she?"

"Along with the other good emotions. Bravery, Confidence, Knowledge, even Kindness have been stowed away with Joy."

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question. Where _are_ they?"

Timid shuffled her feet. The two Ravens had been standing there, just beyond the entry to Bravery's world. Generally Timid would have disappeared by now, faded away once more into nothingness.

"I see you're not going to answer... Fine. I have another question."

"The cat is some sort of ... being. From Azarath."

"How did -- ? Wait. Of course. You're me. You'd know. Tell me. What sort of being?"

"Well..."

"Timid. Come on. You can tell me."

"Hate, Rudeness, Sarcasm and I have been working on finding out... What sort of being this is.."

"Why Hate?"

"We are the only emotions of yours that are left. We have to join forces ...that is when we are strongest."

"Another thing. If my so-called 'good' emotions are failing, perhaps even gone .. Am I able to feel joy, or kindness even, without exploding things...?"

"No. You are unable to express any joy at the present due to those emotions not being here. You may even falter in battle.." Timid began to fade away. She had been too far out of her world, for too long.

"No! Timid! Don't go ..." Raven cried, uncharacteristically reaching out to grab at the fading image of Timid. A slight nod of the emotion's head was shown, and a faint wave before the image of Timid disappeared completely.

And for the first time, Raven felt completely alone in her head.

**Midnight's View**

Where was it? Somewhere along this corridor. Despite the nose of a cat not being exactly great, especially not compared to that of a dog, Midnight could still smell the way. The way to a certain Titan's room. Not saying whose, but let's just say that it wasn't the room of a particularly jovial one. Neither of the leader. Any guesses as to who's room it was?

The door was closed, but Midnight was no ordinary cat. He sat, and a long foreboding tendril of silver-white reached out from an open mouth. No sound escaped the mouth. The tendril reached up and lay itself on the little keypad that was used to activate the entry to Raven's room. A click was heard, even though the silver tendril was merely lain across the keypad, and the door slid open. The cat slid inside.

No Raven was here. No person, no animal, and no Titan. The cat wasn't fazed, however. He simply leapt onto Raven's bed and purred. Another silvery tendril wound across the room, and flicked across Raven's desk. Nothing. The tendril flicked to the wardrobe; nothing. Again, to the bookcase, and nothing. Finally the tendril rested on the dresser, where a mirror stood. The larger mirror, which Raven looked in on a daily basis. Upon the dresser was yet another mirror. A small one, eloquently carved, black, and in the form of a raven with red eyes. Raven's portal to Nevermore.

The cat's silver tendril picked the mirror up, and carried over to the bed, where Midnight himself was sat. A soft mew was emitted from the little cat's mouth, and the mirror's surface swirled in colours of black and grey, if one could call them colours. Midnight's eyes lit up hungrily, and he leapt into the portal that was created, steadily vanishing through the seemingly harmless surface of the mirror. Soon he was gone.

Soon he was trailing Raven through the path of Nevermore...

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: There! Finally! A little more about the cat – I think you've been waiting for that if I think correctly (:

Hope I get lots of reviews. LOL.


	9. A Meeting

**Disclaimer**: Can you prattle it off by heart? ;D I do not own Teen Titans. I do, however, own Midnight, the plot, and various ideas.

**Author's Note**: I'm debating how many more chapters I should have. How many do you reckon I should have? I think perhaps another ... five ... or perhaps more. I don't know. You tell me.

**Springsprite**: Lol, I think I need a life more than you do ..XD

**Raven A. Star**: Thanks!! Of course I'll continue!

**Wild Spirit of Darkness2**: LMAO. The cat ... For Raven, he is very very good. But he's also very very bad. So. XD

**YojimbosBlade**: No. Not evil. Well. I don't think so. But I do. I DON'T KNOW.

**Crypticgoddess**: thanks a lot!

* * *

Robin's View

"Here, puss puss...." Robin crooned, wandering around the house. It was still quiet. Not overly quiet (he could still hear BB and Cy battling for the remote in the rec. room) but it was a lot quieter on this side of the Tower than on the other. Starfire was out, shopping as she did often, and Raven was ... not here. On the roof, perhaps. Or in her room.

But Robin was looking for another of the residents of Titan's Tower. Midnight, the cat, had disappeared – he hadn't turned up for his lunch, like he normally did. Even though Beast Boy had transformed into a dog (a bloodhound, to be precise) he hadn't been able to smell the cat. After trailing his scent for three feet, the trail vanished into thin air.

There was something not normal about that cat. First he smirked at Beast Boy, then Cyborg said Midnight had nodded his head. And the whole incident with Midnight levitating off Robin's legs last night – that too was odd. Now there was the addition of there being no trail for Beast Boy to follow.

So .. If Midnight wasn't real, what was he? Robin stopped in the corridor, unwittingly stood outside the room of a certain dark girl. He didn't notice the door slightly open, nor the keypad broken on the wall. Perhaps, had Robin noticed this, he would have dared to trespass into Raven's room, and seen the mirror laying on the bed. Perhaps he would have picked it up, curious as to what it was.

But as it happened, Robin did not notice the abnormalities, and stood there only for a moment before wandering on, past Raven's room.

Raven's View

Raven snapped around. Her hair brushed around her soft features, then settled, not a single violet hair out of place. It was a perfect contrast to her light grey skin.

_Someone's here... _Raven thought to herself. Whoever it was they were strong: she could sense that, without even being near to them. Trigon, perhaps? No – the world would have turned dark. Actually, talking about contrasts, the sky was lightening around Raven. Once more the Goth whipped around, her cloak fluttering to a standstill behind her. What was happening? Stars were becoming spattered the sky, lighting up the ground as a whole. Some stars were so large Raven felt she might be able to reach out and touch one. Not that she wanted to, of course.

That presence was getting closer to her. Too close for comfort. Raven retreated a few steps as a rumble swept through the ground: the creature had entered through the first door, to Joy's world. It wouldn't be long before it entered Timid's world, then to Bravery's.

_Where's my confidence? I'm scared; that can't be a good thing..._ Even as she thought this, Raven cursed herself mentally. Of course! Confidence and Bravery weren't there, in her mind. She was faltering in battle. _Like Timid said I would._

Again the ground rumbled. Raven knew immediately that she had to get out of here, but something was holding her where she stood. She couldn't move. Was this a good thing? ..Or perhaps it was bad?

Panic, in the past, had never come easily to Raven. She had always managed to keep a cool head about most everything, and had always managed to reassure most of the other team members in a bad situation. But now, panic pushed all her other feelings away, and there was no voice of reasoning in Raven's mind. All that the Goth felt was panic. Blind panic. She had to run, but where to?

Another rumble through the ground announced the arrival of the being in Bravery's world, where Raven levitated.

Another rumble through the ground announced the arrival of ...

Midnight's View

A loud miaow erupted from the small cat's mouth as he leapt through the third portal, into the fourth area of Raven's mind. Bravery's world. Two of the realms he had been in had had no guide (not that he'd needed one, of course). Timid had shown up just before Midnight had leapt through the third portal. He had run too quickly to be caught.

Now he stood, taller than an average housecat should. In fact, at shoulder height, he stood about the height of a leopard. Looking at him he had taken the design of one, too – a snow leopard. Silver fur, with black rings and spots. Quite apt, considering the previous colouring (black) and the colour of the creature's magic (silver-white).

_"Raven."_

"Who said that?" Raven cried, turning, blind panic still overcoming her. Still Midnight looked upon her, and he grinned. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. But when his mouth opened a voice filled Raven's head.

_"Do not panic. Listen to the voice."_

"But.. I don't unders—" Raven paused. She recognised that voice. Where from?

Midnight grinned, shutting his mouth. Steadily, he started to pace around Raven. His tail was kept low, but he still looked threatening. An evil smirk was stretched across the cat's jowls but his eyes showed no humour. There was nothing humorous about this situation.

_"You recognise the voice, Raven, because it is yours."_

"How can it be? I'm standing here.." Without that voice of reason, Raven was confused. Her mind wandered from the situation and she started to examine her cloak. She didn't notice that Midnight was behind her now.

_"Raven, listen to me. Think. You know me."_

"Yes. You're right. I do know you."

Raven stopped fiddling. Her head flicked up. Her eyes met those of Midnight's, now a dark amber.

"Who are you?"

_"Happiness. I take the happiness out of the lives of Azarathians. I am therefore pure happiness."_

"You...?"

"Took your good emotions, yes. It just so happened that Bravery, Confidence, Kindness and Knowledge were particularly strong in you, so I decided to take them, too."

"Thief!"

"No, no, you'll have them back, in good time. You need to learn to be happy again, though. Just without happiness."

"And how, exactly, would I do that?"

To Midnight's – or Happiness' – delight, Raven fell slowly, limply to the floor. No longer was she out of his range. He could pounce if needs be. But there wasn't any need. The look on her face was priceless, too.

* * *

Cliff-hanger! XD Um, I'm managing to churn out one chapter a day at the moment (I'm quite pleased with that). So keep tuned for updates – AND REVIEW!! Thanks xD 


	10. Seven Thirty

**Disclaimer**: Don't you know this by heart? I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: Dude. It's some while since I decided to update isn't it. o-o;; Well I have an excuse! My holidays – last week and this coming week – are here, but so far I've been ill and unable to update Nice excuse, huh huh.

**Raven A. Star**: Thanks!

**Sinfire99**: NO! The last chapter?!! Make another fluffy RobxRae fic!! Please!! XD I love your stories! You cannot deprive me of them XD

**Springsprite**: Haha, yes, it is interesting XD You don't have to wait much longer either (:

**Alex**: There will be!

**Crypticgoddess**: Thanks! Interesting, non?

**YojimbosBlade**: Lmao xD

* * *

Raven's View

"Happy ... Without the use of Joy?" Raven muttered, astounded. Still she was scared of this leopard in front of her. He – or 'it' – flicked it's tail and purred again.

"Yes. Interesting, no? Shouldn't be too hard. Timid, I believe, has already given you a hint as to what you need to do."

"She has?"

_"Tell me, Raven, do. How do I get out of here?"_

"How should I know?" Without Knowledge to guide her, Raven was lost.

_"Tut, tut. I'm sure you could remember that, Raven,"_ Midnight yowled, fangs bared.

"Um.. um... Perhaps.... I don't know.... That portal!" Raven cried, suddenly seeing the portal back to the 'real world' in front of her. She dived for it, quickly, before Midnight could follow her and escape her mind. If he was her good emotions, then he would have to stay there, in her mind, when released. Otherwise hell could break loose. There'd be six Ravens floating around the place and that _wouldn't_ be a pretty sight.

Robin's View

Click. Click. Click.

"Nothing. Ninety-nine channels, and not a single – ooh! ...No. Not a single decent thing on."

Robin rolled his eyes, sitting in front of the giant TV on the giant sofa that the Titans owned, inside their giant T shaped tower. His giant boots covered his feet (how big ARE his feet, anyway? XD) and they rested on the tiny coffee table.

Click. Click.

"I don't believe it."

The Boy Wonder sighed and rolled his eyes, exasperated. What was a boy to do? His limbs ached from doing so much training earlier. He had searched all over for Midnight. He had played (and lost miserably) against Cyborg and Beast Boy at X-Men. The sad thing was, he knew the X-Men. And there he was, acting as Storm. And Robin had also taken Starfire shopping, but given up when she tried to buy him a pink fluffy tie to go with his outfit. Erm, _no._ He was _not_ going to wear a pink fluffy tie. He hated pink. He hated fluffy. And he loathed ties.

So. It was seven in the evening.

Beast Boy was in his room, planning something. Perhaps how to ask Raven out? Robin grinned to himself at that thought. Raven would _never_ want to take Beast Boy out. Wait .. how did Robin know that?

Cyborg was already in his room recharging, so he could get up early and cook breakfast before Beast Boy got a change to do so.

Starfire was in her room, too. She had probably gone to sleep already. Either that, or she was trying out some new clothes that she'd bought today.

Raven was ... still in her room.

"Boo." A soft voice whispered in Robin's ear, tickling his skin with the breath. He recognise that voice, and it made him still, quivering all over.

"Raven? Where have you been all day?" Robin asked, curious.

"That's .. for me to know, and it's best if you didn't find out," Raven replied, stalking away from her leader, and over to the kitchen area. Robin glanced over at her.

OK. So. Raven wasn't still in her room, she was .. getting herbal tea. Wait. "Raven, that's not the herbal tea cupboard."

"Yeah, I know. I felt like .. a change."

"From what?"

"Herbal tea, you dork."

"Oh. Duh." Robin sighed, knowing he'd been beaten by Raven – yet again. Was that really meant to happen? He was always beaten by her.

"So."

"So?" Robin echoed. Mainly because he wanted to know what Raven was on about, but also because he felt like teasing her.

"So," Raven repeated, suddenly appearing beside Robin on the couch. She hadn't flown, neither had she walked. In fact, Robin was fairly sure she had jumped over the back of the sofa. "Want some?"

"What is it?" the leader asked, hesitantly. He had no idea what sort of taste Raven had. Yeah, he knew she liked herbal tea and all. But he didn't really know what else.

"Hot chocolate. Can't you smell it?" Raven shot back, making it sound as if Robin were merely two years old and she had to explain something to him.

"Oh. Yeah, 'course I can," Robin grinned and took the mug from Raven. His fingers momentarily brushed against hers, and he tingled all over, marvelling at how cold the Goth's hands were in contrast to the warm mug. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Raven muttered, bringing her knees up to her chest, and hugging them. For some reason, she watched him, and Robin felt somewhat unnerved. It wasn't like him. The Boy Wonder took a sip of the drink, then regretted it as he scalded his tongue. Raven smiled a little.

"Ouch."

Raven's View

He looked so .. cute, sitting here. For some reason Raven was thinking this. Why? She couldn't – shouldn't be able to – feel good emotions right now. But watching him drinking the hot chocolate and scalding his tongue, that was somewhat funny. Even here, outside her mind, Raven could feel a slight fizzing in her head. Like Midnight – or whatever his name – was slowly dissolving, leaving behind her emotions. There was definitely humour now, because she could laugh at what she'd just seen.

"Ouch? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Raven smirked, raising one eyebrow.

"Um. How about, 'here you have it back because it's too hot for me'?" Robin muttered, blushing and holding out the mug.

"I guess that'll suffice." Raven held her hand out and put it around the mug, but neither Titan let go.

"I've never heard you say suffice before. Hell, I've never heard anyone say suffice before."

"Neither have I, but I'll live." Raven smirked again, taking the chocolate back from her companion. "So, how come you're not training or something of the sort?"

"It's seven thirty. Do you really think I'm going to be training this .. um .. early?"

"Yeah, you train all the time, Robin. Why shouldn't you be training at half seven in the evening?"

"Because I want to watch TV, perhaps?"

"What's on at this time, anyway?"

"Shit."

"Is that all?"

"Well, a little bit of crap too, but otherwise, no."

"Oh."

"I've never had a proper conversation with you before, Raven."

"I know."

"Well, it was nice."

Raven said nothing, but sipped at her chocolate. It was warm but it didn't warm her hands. She sighed, and could almost hear the triumphant yowling of It in her head.

* * *

Whaha. Finished!! After three weeks, so Sinfire99 – or Brin - informs me. He's been keeping track? How odd. Ah well. Look out for the next chapter!! 


	11. Read this

Hey!

I am a bad girl, am I not? I think it's something like .. two and a half months since I last updated and I'm sorry. I just wanted to update here and let you all know that I am really busy right now and I WILL be getting a new chapter done within a week, that I can guarantee. When it will be during this week I don't know.

Also, on another note, I'm working on a new story. I've got the plot line done, and I still have to do the first chapter. It's called "My Lucky Number" and you should be getting the first chapter of that within a week, too.

Hopefully I'll update both my current stories and start my next one within a week. So look forward to hearing more from me soon!

One month until season three airs in England! YAY!

-- Tawreh


End file.
